Moulin Rouge 2
by The.Original.Ginny.Weasley
Summary: what Happend at the moulin rouge when Satie died and most of all, what had happend to Christian? may not be very long
1. The Moulin Rouge

Christian was all-alone now, he had nobody left, the Moulin rouge had reopened, but he no longer had Satine, his one love, Toulouse and the other bohemians were working at the Moulin rouge, Christian was still writing but had found little work.

He was sitting at his typewriter one day when he hear a knock at his door, he opened it and saw a rather pretty girl with red hair, rather like Satine's, she had the same eyes to.

"Excuse me but, you couldn't tell me were to find a woman called Satine would you?" she asked

"I'm sorry, but, she died about a year ago now, I'm sorry" replied Christian, the girl looked shocked, she had tears coming from her eyes.

"What is it? Did you know Satine?" he asked

"Well no but, she was my mother" replied the girl. Christian invited the girl in and sat her down.

"Well tell me about yourself I mean, did you live with the father" he asked

"No, I lived in an orphanage, they told me there, the father didn't want me, and my mother couldn't cope with me, I got away from there as soon as I turned 16, I went to London and looked for work there until my 18th birthday when I decided I wanted to come back and see my mother, but, obviously that was never going to happen." She replied, she looked at Christian and asked, "How did you know my mother?"

"Well, I met her about a year ago, and I fell in love with her, your mother was a wonderful person. We wanted to run away together but then she died, right after her first real performance as an actress."

"She was an actress?" asked the girl

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I always loved acting, I liked singing and dancing to, the acting part came in useful at the orphanage. But, it's just that, well they told me she was a courtesan at the orphanage"

Christian sighed and changed the subject.

"So, what is your name anyway?" he asked

"Rochelle." She replied

"So Rochelle, do have anywhere to stay?" Rochelle shook her head

"Well, I'll tell you what, you can stay here" said Christian as he go her a bed.

Later that night when he couldn't sleep, he walked into the room Rochelle was sleeping in thinking what happened, he looked up and whispered "why didn't you tell me Satine…"


	2. Diamond in the Rough

Rochelle and Christian became very close over the next few month's, she was like a daughter to Christian, Rochelle was looking through the drawers in the cupboard looking for a piece of paper, she came across a piece of work, she looked at it, on the front it said ' A story about freedom, beauty, truth and love' she opened it and began to read.

The Moulin Rouge, a dance hall, a nightclub, were the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld, the most beautiful of all these, was the woman I loved, Satine, a courtesan…

Rochelle put the script down; her mother really had been a courtesan, and all this time Christian had lied to her. Rochelle grabbed her coat and took a walk, soon she came across the Moulin Rouge, she looked at it and went inside, she was soon inside a theatre, she looked around, it was so empty, suddenly she heard a voice,

"Sorry miss were not open yet" she turned around an saw a rather plump redheaded man "we open at… Satine? It can't be!" said the man

"No, I'm her daughter, Rochelle," replied Rochelle

"Ah yes, I remember when she was expecting you, poor thing nearly had to give up her career, oh sorry, let me introduce myself, I am Harold Zidler, owner of the Moulin Rouge! You know, you could probably make a lot of money here, I mean at first you would have to start out as a can-can dancer but then you would be a great actress! Fame and glory would be yours my dear!" said Harold, Rochelle looked at him, her as a can-can dancer, she never thought about it before, but why shouldn't she go down the same road as her mother?

"Ok then, why not" replied Rochelle

"Excellent! Show up at about six o'clock and well give you a short lesson about what to do and then at ten you go and work the crowd!" said Harold

"Ok, see you at six o'clock then" Rochelle turned around and went home where Christian was waiting

"Where were you Rochelle? I was worried sick about you!" said Christen

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Rochelle

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that my mother was a courtesan?"

"Were did you find that out?" Rochelle picked up the script on the desk and threw it at him.

"Rochelle, don't take it the wrong way, she was still a good person"

"Then why didn't you tell me? It was one of the first things I asked when I got here, and you just changed the subject! You could have said but you chose to keep you mouth shut!" Rochelle looked at the clock, it was ten to six, "I have to go" she said leaving

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'M GOING TO BE A STUPID WHORE LIKE MY MOTHER! I'M GUESSING IT'S THE FAMILY BUSINESS NOW!" she slammed the door and walked out. She walked down the street and arrived at the Moulin Rouge.

"Ah! Rochelle there you are! Well were all ready for you, now, if you could go with Marie and get your costume on, there's a good girl" she looked and there was an old woman,

"Ello dear, I'm here to help with costumes and all that, now come this way and I'll show you your dressing room and costume," she led her outside to a giant elephant, they walked up the stairs and inside, Rochelle looked around,

"This was your mother's dressing room" she walked round the corner and came back with a sparkly black dress and a top hat "And this, was her costume" Marie held it up against her and put the hat on her head "you look just like your mother in that, I'll leave you to get changed, come out whenever your ready" she left the room and Rochelle got changed, she walked outside and saw Harold and Marie waiting,

"Excellent, now we'll take you in here and teach the song you have to sing" they led her into the next room and gave her a sheet of music, at the top was written 'Diamonds are a girls best friend'

"Okay ready! Now from the top, unaccompanied!" said Harold, 'Good thing I got taught how to read music, because he isn't explaining a thing to me' thought Rochelle to herself "Ok, now sit on the chair" said Harold, she did as she was told "ok, now imagine your in the room, the spotlight's on you, everyone's watching you" said Harold,

"The french are glad to die for love" sand Rochelle

"Good so far!" called Harold

"They delight in fighting duels, but I prefer a man who lives, and gives expensive jewels"

"Excellent! Ok, for the next part Jazz it up a bit!" Harold sat at the piano and played the music.

"A kiss on the hand my be quite…"

"STOP! Rochelle, work the audience, spin and turn and prance, imagine there SCREAMING YOUR NAME!" Harold sat down and played again

"A kiss on the hand may be quit continental, but diamonds are a girls best friend" sand Rochelle dancing about the room, "A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rent upon your humble flat's, or help you feed your pussycat" Rochelle was doing high kick and swings and dancing all over the place

"Excellent Rochelle!"

"Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end, but square cut or pear shaped these rocks don't lose their shape, diamonds are a girls best friend"

"And stop there, that was Excellent Rochelle! Now all we need for you is a name, Hmm… I'VE GOT IT! The Diamond in the rough!"…


	3. Diamond dogs

Ok, for this chapter I have put what Harold Zidler sings in bold italic, what the crowd sings in italic and what Rochelle sings in italic underlined

That evening Rochelle was waiting to go on, she was watching all the men walk in and the show beginning, the can-can dancer's came through the door, holding up there skirts, they began to sing.

_Volez-vous choucher avec moi ce soir_

Hey, sister, go, sister, soul, sister, go, sister 

_**If life's an awful bore,**_

Hey, sister, go, sister, soul, sister, go, sister

_**And livings just a chore**_

Hey, sister, go, sister, soul, sister, go, sister

_**That you do 'cause death's not so much fun**_

Hey, sister, go, sister, soul, sister, go, sister

_**I've just the antidote**_

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada

_**And though I mustn't gloat**_

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here

_**At the Moulin rouge you'll have fun!**_

Mocha Chocalata ya ya

_**So scratch that little niggle**_

Creole lady Marmalade

_**Give a little wiggle!**_

_**You know that you can**_

_**Because we…**_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

_**Can cancan**_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_**Don't say you can't can't can't**_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_**You know you can cancan**_

Don't say you can't because you can! 

Suddenly all the men stated joining in.

Here we are now Entertain us 

_We feel stupid_

_And contagious!_

Got some dark desire 

_**Love to play with fire**_

_**Why not let it rip?**_

_**Live a little bit!**_

_Here we are now,_

_Entertain us_

We can cancan Don't say you can't can't can't 

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

You know you can cancan You can cancan Outside it may be raining 

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_**But in here it's entertaining!**_

If you love love love to be free free free 

_**The Moulin Rouge is the place to be!**_

_**Because we can cancan**_

We can cancan Yes, we can cancan! Can cancan 

_Here we are now entertain us_

Outside thing's may be tragic 

_**But in here we feel it's magic**_

The music continued, people dancing everywhere suddenly the music stopped, Rochelle heard a voice.

"Rochelle your on! Go!" called Marie, Rochelle ran to a swing and sat on it, the doors beneath her opened, glitter went through the floor and she was lowered down…


	4. Diamonds are a girls best friend

Rochelle was lowered down into the room below, she hovered in mid air for a while, she looked around all eyes were on her and she sang.

_The French are glad to die for love_

They delight in fighting duels 

_But I prefer a man who lives,_

_And gives expensive jewels _

The music speed up, she was swinging around on the swing, waving in the audience, men waving money in the air, she was lowered down to their level.

A kiss on the hand may be quite continental 

_But diamonds are a girls best friend_

She was lifted of the swing and onto the ground; she danced around the room singing

_A kiss may be grand but it, _

_wont pay the rent upon your humble flats_

_or help you feed your pussycat_

The men continued waving money at her, she continued dancing

_Men grow cold as, _

_Girls grow old_

_And we all lose our charms in the end_

_But square cut or pear shaped_

_These rocks won't lose their shape_

_Diamonds are a girls best friend_

She was lifted up in the air

Tiffany! 

She was carried towards a small group of men, she was lowered on the ground

Cartier 

She walked through the middle of the crowd of men, she turned around and walked up to them.

'Cause we are living in a material world 

_and I am a material girl_

She blew them a kiss and walked of, More men gathered around her, and she was thrown up into the air, she laid down with all the men carrying her, Harold ran onto the stage, and she was lifted on.

There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer But diamonds are a girls best friend 

_There may come a time when, hard boiled employer thinks your_

**_up all night,_**  
_But get that ice or else no dice_

He's your boy when, stocks are high  
But beware when they start to descend

_Diamonds are a girl's best  
Diamonds are a girl's best  
Diamonds are a girl's best…_

"Excellent job so far Rochelle, You could be as great as your mother was at this" said Harold, Rochelle thought to herself 'if he thinks I'm sleeping with dirty old perverts like this he can forget it!'

_Diamonds are a girls best friend_

"In fact there's someone already waiting for you in your boudoir!" said Harold

"What!" said Rochelle

"Well you knew you would be doing this from the start, Rochelle, you can't back out now!" Rochelle looked around, she jumped of the stage and was lifted up by the men

_Cos thats when those louses go back to their spouses  
Diamonds, are a, girl's, best, Friend!_

Rochelle left the room as soon as possible, she couldn't believe this. Someone wanted to pay to sleep with her, there was no way on earth she could do it!

"Rochelle, your customers waiting, c'mon!" Harold grabbed her by the hand and dragged her of to the elephant,


	5. Music Medely

Rochelle was taken up to the Elephant she had been made to put on a dress silk dress, Harold pushed her inside her boudoir and there was an old man with an odd smile sitting on her bed,

"I've been waiting for you" he said, Rochelle gave him one look and ran out the room, Harold was there,

"What are you doing! He's paying a lot of money you know!" Harold pushed her in the room.

"we better get things started eh?" the man walked towards her and slapped her behind, she jumped, he laid on the bed and undid his belt, Rochelle was going to be sick, he took of the belt and Rochelle ran out the room, she looked down the corridor, Harold was there, she heard the man yell

"Oi! Were you going love!" he asked, Harold turned around, she ran for it down the other way of the corridor, the old man came out and looked at her

"Sir I'm so sorry," said Harold

"Shut up and get her!" said the man, Harold and the old man were both chasing after her she ran down the stairs an out of the front doors of the Moulin Rouge, she looked through the doors and saw Harold and the old man were still chasing her, she ran down the street and around the corner into the alley, Harold and the old man ran pat, she turned around and a man grabbed her by the neck.

"Me donner votre argent!" said the man

"I'm sorry I don't understand you," said Rochelle

"J'ai dit me donne votre argent! Ou je vous tuerai!" said the man taking out a knife; Rochelle feared her life right now. He brought his hand towards Rochelle and another man grabbed his hand with the knife

"La laisser seule, elle ne vous a pas à n'importe quel argent idiot!" said the man "Faire des excuses maintenant! En anglais!"

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle" said the man who went to stab her before he ran of.

"Are you ok?" asked the man bending down, Rochelle nodded, "have you got somewhere to go?", Rochelle shook her head "Come with me then" the man offered his hand, Rochelle knew she could trust this person, she had no choice, she took his hand and he pulled her up. "So what's your name anyway?" he asked

"Rochelle, what's yours?" asked Rochelle

"I'm Phillip" he replied "so do you have anyway that you can get money?" he asked

"I suppose you could say I work in music" said Rochelle

"Music, I hate music" said the man

"What! Why?" asked Rochelle

"Its just noise" he relplied

"NO! It's a beautiful sound, its great!" Rochelle said, he looked away from her, and Rochelle broke into song

Music, makes the people come together 

"Oh please" said Phillip

_So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the song_

It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long

"It's a noise!"

Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go

"why do you like it so much?"

Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel 

"What is it you love about music?"

_Without a song or dance what are we?_

So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me 

"Ok, I get it, now lets go" They looked at each other laughing and walked of


End file.
